


An (Actually) Not-So Canadian Thanksgiving

by PeachChapstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachChapstick/pseuds/PeachChapstick
Summary: Steve flies all the way from Canada for Thanksgiving, but both Steve and Bucky are finding it harder and harder to maintain their long-distance relationship.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	An (Actually) Not-So Canadian Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow up of my prior one-shot, A (Not-So) Canadian Thanksgiving, so please check that out before reading this for context!

Bucky Barnes could not stop thinking about Steve Rogers since the day that he left his apartment in October. They had been dating for a while but just recently had become long distance. It was a really hard transition. Bucky had only gone to see Steve in Canada once since he moved, which was on Canada’s Thanksgiving. They had an amazing time and it just made Bucky miss him more. But there was something to look forward to: Steve was coming down for Thanksgiving.

Steve was not prepared for Thanksgiving when Bucky came up, so they’d had a make-shift Thanksgiving meal. Bucky didn’t want to do that again. He’d been collecting food for Thanksgiving for weeks. They were going to have ham, stuffing, dinner rolls, cranberry sauce, and pumpkin pie. It would be a small, yet delicious, feast. 

Bucky was unable to pick Steve up at the airport because of his work schedule. Steve still had a key, so he would just let himself in and be there when Bucky got home. He spent his entire time at work anxious about finally being able to see his boyfriend again. He could tell that his work performance was worse than normal.

When Bucky walked into his apartment after he finished work, Steve was sitting on his couch.

“Welcome home,” Steve said, standing up and smiling at him.

“I could say the same to you,” Bucky responded, pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you a lot,” Steve said.

“So did I,” Bucky stated. “It’s been too long. I know it hasn’t even been that long, but one day without you is too long for me. I wish you still lived here.”

Steve sighed. “Buck, you know this job was too good to pass up. I wouldn’t have moved away from you if that wasn’t the case.”

“Yeah, I know. It just sucks,” Bucky said. 

“We just have to go with the flow, baby. Let things happen as they happen,” Steve advised.

Bucky had felt so much more lonely since Steve had moved. Sure, he had friends in the city, but they were all busy people. Steve was the person Bucky knew would be there when he went home at night. He was the person he fell asleep with and woke up next to. Without Steve, there was a piece of him missing.

“So, are you planning on decorating for Christmas the day after Thanksgiving this year or no?” Steve asked.

“I was going to wait. I want a real tree this year, you know? I figured it would look better on Christmas day if the dress wasn’t already a month old,” Bucky explained.

“I’m sad I won’t be here to help decorate, then,” Steve said.

“I could wait until you come down for Christmas. We could even decorate Christmas Eve. I’ll wait for you,” Bucky suggested.

Steve blushed. “Oh, so about that…”

No way. Bucky could not handle it if Steve wasn’t going to be able to come down for Christmas. It was one of his favorite holidays and he’d have no one to spend it with otherwise. 

“You can’t come?” Bucky asked.

Steve nodded. “I’m sorry, Buck, but it just won’t work with my schedule. You could come up to Canada, though.”

“I’ll look into it,” Bucky said.

There was a bittersweet feeling the rest of the day. They were happy to see each other again, but they didn’t know when the next time they could see each other would be. Since it was the day before Thanksgiving, there wasn’t too much cooking to be done: just the cranberry sauce and pumpkin pie. They mainly spent the day just hanging out and catching up with each other. 

The next morning, Bucky got up early to start working on their Thanksgiving meal. They were going to have it as lunch because, well, they wanted to. Bucky thought he would let Steve sleep in since he was probably tired from his flight. Steve would also have to leave the next morning. It was a sad situation for both of them.

“Hi,” Steve greeted, walking into the kitchen around eleven.

“Hey. Did you sleep well?” Bucky inquired. “I know you don’t really like flights.”

“Yeah, I missed our bed. It’s so much nicer than my bed up in Ontario. I miss being here,” Steve stated.

“Then move back here,” Bucky suggested.

“I would if I could,” Steve reflected.

The food was done quickly after Steve came out. They filled their plates to the brim and sat down at their table. Bucky opened a fancy wine that he’d bought just for the occasion. 

“I’ve missed your cooking,” Steve stated, digging into the meal.

“I’ve missed being able to cook for more than just myself,” Bucky said.

“You never have Nat or anyone over for dinner?” Steve asked.

“Everyone’s so busy now, I rarely get to see anyone,” Bucky said. “I try, but it usually doesn’t work out. Nat and I get coffee together, like, once every ten days or something. But we text and call, of course.”

Steve nodded. “I get that. I only ever really see my friends at work. I feel like I’m alone so much of the time. I hate being without you.”

“I hate being without you, too,” Bucky agreed. 

Something Bucky didn’t tell Steve was that he’d been looking at jobs around his apartment. He’d actually applied and interviewed for a few. So far, he’d heard nothing. The only reason he didn’t tell Steve was that he didn’t want to get his hopes up: it was entirely possible that Bucky wouldn’t get any of the jobs. Bucky really didn’t think he could continue to live without Steve. But he was in love with Steve, he didn’t want to break up with him just because he’d taken an opportunity. It was a really shitty situation.

“Maybe we should start FaceTiming just, like. 24/7,” Steve suggested.

Bucky smiled at him. “I would really enjoy that. It’s harder to do long distance than I thought it would be.”

“I know,” Steve sympathized. “But we can get through it, we love each other so much.”

After a few more minutes of eating and catching up, Bucky’s phone rang. Though he’d usually just let it go to voicemail, he decided to excuse himself and take it. And he was so glad he did.

“Your parents?” Steve asked as Bucky sat back down at the table.

“Surprisingly no,” Bucky answered.

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Then who was it?”

“My new employer,” Bucky said. “I got a new job. In Ontario.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thank you so much for reading! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving! I'm sorry if this was boring, I'm a little rusty on writing one-shots. If you haven't already read my completed work, Adagio, I highly recommend doing so before the next work in the series comes out in early December. Trust me, you are not going to want to miss it. Thank you for reading & I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
